


Hands On

by cuteix



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Blue Balls, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Orgasm, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Switching, Top Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteix/pseuds/cuteix
Summary: in which hajime is nervous about his first time
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 18
Kudos: 273





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first smut fic lmao

Hajime's chest filled with butterflies, he couldn't believe what was happening. He and Nagito had been together for a few months now, and he still got nervous whenever they got intimate like this. Whenever they'd eye each other up and down in public, or when Nagito would reach over and touch his inner thigh under the breakfast table or they'd end up on Nagito's bed like this, Making out, flustered and beet red before eventually cleaning up in the bathroom and heading to bed. They'd never gotten further than that, and Hajime found that he was too nervous to ask whether or not Nagito was okay with that out of fear what Nagito might say.

He returned Nagito's breathless, sloppy kisses from on top of him, the both of them were equally inexperienced the first time they ever made out like this, and Hajime liked to think they'd gotten a little better although he still felt like a horny, desperate teenager when he got riled up. He broke away for a second, his hands travelling up Nagito's shirt and caressing his sides. Nagito looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, catching his breath.

"What's wrong, Hinata?"

Hajime stared at his face, wiping away the trail of drool that accumulated on his chin. He sighed quietly, chest tight with apprehension. 

"Nothing, I just, think you're really beautiful," Hajime often stuttered a lot when giving compliments, he wasn't usually the lovey-dovey type but during these moments he couldn't help himself no matter how embarrassed he'd feel later. 

Nagito blushed and smiled, holding back a self deprecating line. "I'm so lucky to be touched like this by someone as handsome and wonderful as you," Nagito said, holding Hajime's face in both of his hands. Nagito was the opposite of Hajime, it didn't matter when or where, he'd never be embarrassed about giving words of affection. It often resulted in Hajime being embarrassed, but he'd grown to like it in a way. Not like he'd ever admit it.

Hajime moved down to peck at Nagito's neck, eliciting a gasp from the man under him. He kissed a trail down his neck before licking curiously halfway down. Nagito shuddered at Hajime's hot tongue gliding across his neck all of a sudden. Hajime continued to kiss that area before nipping gently. Nagito gasped audibly, "Hinata," he breathed as Hajime sucked gently at the pale skin there. 

"Is it okay?" Hajime asked, breaking away momentarily to see Nagito nod, maybe a little too enthusiastically. Hajime got back to it, sucking and biting Nagito's neck a little more aggressively, feeling his skin get hotter to the touch the rougher he was. He sat back to study the purple and red markings left behind. 

Nagito smiled coyly, "Hinata, everyone is going to see," Hajime wasn't sure whether Nagito intended for the statement to sound so excited, but considering it was Nagito he wouldn't be surprised if he did. 

Hajime sat back, helping Nagito to do the same. They sat on their bed, still fully clothed yet red-faced and very obviously excited. 

Hajime took in a deep breath, "Komaeda, I," shit. He wasn't sure how to word it without sounding like a total nerd. 

"Yes?" Nagito asked in anticipation. "What is it?"

Hajime's face glowed from embarrassment, "I think we should talk about, uh, this."

Nagito cocked his head, expression neutral, "okay?"

Hajime straightened his tie, "um, I really like you, well obviously I do because we, uh, we're together," he coughed. Nagito would definitely think he's a loser after this. 

"Yeah, and I like you, Hinata!"

"Right, and because we like each other and we've been together for a few months, do you think we, well, do you want to," his words caught in his throat. Shit, this was hard. 

Nagito chuckled, "go on, what is it?"

"I'd like to have sex with you."

Fuck. That was rough. 

Nagito placed a hand on his chest, looking flattered and excited, "is that it? You're really worked up, Hinata! All you had to do was ask."

Hajime sighed. he should've known Nagito by now was super chill when it came to this kind of thing. He felt a little silly for being so wound up but the nervous ache still rested in his throat like a hard lump.

"Oh, good!" Hajime laughed nervously.

"To be honest, I assumed we already were," Nagito said lowly, giving Hajime that half-lidded look again. 

Hajime cringed. He'd made it awkward when it otherwise wouldn't have been. Probably. 

Nagito lay back down, gesturing for Haime to join him. He looked surprisingly relaxed compared to Hajime who was about ready to short circuit. 

"One question," Nagito proposed. 

Hajime looked up at him, moving to sit above him again. 

"I apologise if this is out of left field, but I'm curious. Is this your first time, Hinata?"

Hajime cleared his throat. Damn, was it obvious? He nodded, averting his gaze.

"Don't look so embarrassed! It's my first time as well, though it's not surprising someone as deplorable as me is a virgin. I would've expected someone as amazing as you to have had sex before though, Hinata," Nagito's words seemed as if they were intended to be encouraging though they came off as a little backhanded. 

"You aren't deplorable. I want to do this with you," Hajime felt nervousness creep back in. He had no idea where to start. He sat awkwardly, looking Nagito up and down as he lay there amongst his plush pillows. He was scared, sure, but he was also still really, really turned on and the look Nagito was giving him was not helping. Nagito generally wasn't helping, his shirt was riding up a little to show off his porcelain hipbones that jutted above the belt of his skinny jeans. A trail of white hair poked out from above the buckle towards his navel. Hajime couldn't tear his eyes away as be he began to sweat. 

Nagito broke him out of thought as he grabbed his tie gently, tugging him down so that his ear was level with Nagito's mouth. He breathed slowly before whispering, "if you're nervous, I can lead."

Hajime felt his crotch throb involuntarily at that, even more so when Nagito planted a soft kiss on his jaw just beneath his earlobe.

Hajime lost his train of thought completely as Nagito sat up, sliding out from beneath Hajime with his tie still in his grasp. Hajime got butterflies at the feeling of being jerked around by Nagito, though that was something he figured he'd unpack later. He allowed Nagito guide him into a sitting position at the side of the bed, Nagito shifting to be on his knees in front of him.

Hajime grew flustered, "wait, what are you doing," he jumped when Nagito rested a hand on his inner thigh.

Nagito looked down at the floor before cautiously meeting Hajime's gaze, "sorry, is this too fast for you?"

Hajime's eyes widened, "no! Of course not, no, I'm just, are you sure you want to...?"

Nagito nodded, resting his cheek on the inside of Hajime's clothed thigh, "I've wanted to do this for such a long time, Hinata, I think about it so often."

Hajime's breath caught in his throat. His chest was being squeezed so tight that he coughed out his next words, "what?"

Nagito blushed, "ah, I see, too much info. I just want you to now how much I want this, Hinata," Nagito's eyes were glassy and full of lust as he peered up at Hajime. 

"Ah! No, it's not, It just took me off guard," Hajime considered whether to make his next confession before thinking 'to hell with it', "I think about you a lot too, Nagito."

"Yeah?" Nagito's breathing was ragged as he played with the buckle of Hajime's belt. "I'm surprised anyone could think about someone as disgusting as me in such a way."

Hajime sighed. 

Nagito pulled his belt through the loops before tossing it aside, moving along to the button of Hajime's pants. 

He unbuttoned it with accurate, slender fingers and slowly pulled down the zipper, apprehension and dizzying excitement clear in his breathing and facial expression.

Hajime felt anxiety build up in his chest. He had to admit, he was a pretty self conscious guy, even down to physical appearance in some ways though he figured most wouldn't know it. No one else had ever seen his, well, no one else had ever seen him naked before. He couldn't help but feel anxious about what Nagito might think.

Nagito tugged teasingly at the elastic of his boxers, drawing things out painfully. He happened to look up at Hajime just in time to catch the almost pained expression on Hajime's face. 

"What's the matter, Hinata? Am i going too quickly? Have you changed your mind?" Nagito withdrew slightly in order to give Hajime time to respond.

"No, it's not you, I promise," he really was making this awkward. "I'm just nervous, that's all."

"Nervous? You don't need to be nervous, Hinata. It's me that should be nervous about disappointing you, you don't need to do anything!"

Hajime hummed nervously, "I guess I'm just worried about what you'll think, that's all."

Nagito seemed to catch on to what Hajime was getting at before giving him a softened look, "don't worry about that Hajime, I just want to please you, I don't care about anything else."

Well that went straight to his dick. 

"Do you want to continue?"

Hajime nodded apprehensively, "only if you want to."

Nagito smiled before shifting his attention back to the front of Hajime's exposed boxers, pulling down the blue and white fabric with two fingers painfully slow. 

Hajime felt the air hit his now exposed erection, sending a shiver down his spine. Nagito seemed entranced, wanting nothing more than to get to work. 

He chuckled lightly, "I have to apologise, as I said I don't exactly have much experience, and I doubt someone like me could fully satisfy someone as great as you-" Nagito licked his lips.

Hajime breathed deeply, looking down at the sight before him, "stop that," he said softly. 

Nagito wasted no time in licking the head of his cock experimentally, licking at the embarrassing amount of precum that had began to bead there. He sucked at it gently, eliciting a low moan from Hajime. He took it as a verbal indicator that he was headed in the right direction, taking the whole head in his mouth and sucking on it gently, bringing his tongue up to lick at it. He cautiously took the base of Hajime's cock in his right hand, steadying himself on Hajime's knee with his left. 

He slowly but surely took more and more of the shaft into his mouth, pulling back to lick long stripes up from the base to the tip occasionally. Hajime panted above him, a needy, wanting look on his face that only drove Nagito to do more. He attempted to take as much of Hajime as he could, sliding his cock so far into his mouth that the tip hit the back of his throat. He teared up, desperately trying not to gag as he pulled back and bobbed his head slowly. 

Hajime groaned when he began deepthroating, setting a fire in Nagito's stomach and urging him to keep going. He wanted to hear those sounds, feel Hajime's dick in his throat as he choked on it, egged on by the low groaning and panting of the man above him. Nagito picked up the pace, sucking on Hajime's cock with horny desperation. He was aware of the dirty, wet noises being made and would've felt embarrassed about how ghastly it was if he weren't in the middle of sucking cock as if it were the only thing keeping him alive. Tears fell freely down his face at this point as he purposefully deprived himself of air. 

He pulled back once his lungs began to burn, an excessive amount of saliva dripping from his mouth as he pulled off. Hajime placed a hand in his hair, carding through the soft white locks. Nagito took his dick in his mouth again, putting his hand over the top of Hajime's and encouraging him to push his head. 

Hajime was apprehensive, "are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

Nagito nodded, pulling off of his cock and allowing it to rest against his cheek. The sight caused him to throb, which put a smirk on Nagito's face. "I promise you won't hurt me, I really want you to fuck my face, Hinata."

Fuck. Fuck Fuck Fuck.

Hajime swallowed thickly, "I want you to tap my leg twice if you want to stop, okay?"

Nagito nodded before getting back to work quickly, burying his nose in the thick, dark hair at the base of Hajime's cock. Hajime groaned, giving a gently push to Nagito's head. Nagito looked up at him, making eye contact with his mouth full of his dick. Hajime tightened his grip of Nagito's hair, pulling him back before thrusting his hips back into his mouth. 

Nagito's breathing was ragged through his nose, his face was flushed a bright red as tears streamed from his eyes. He looked utterly blissed out as Hajime repeated the action, thrusting his hips up into Nagito's throat. He made wet gagging noises as he took his entire length down his throat but made no attempt to move away. Sweat rolled down his face as Hajime picked up the pace, his own breathing growing laboured as he felt his stomach tighten with his approaching climax.

Nagito's eyes looked unfocused and glazed over as he accepted Hajime's cock being rammed down his throat over and over, his face a mess of sweat, drool and tears. 

Hajime felt himself grow more and more sensitive with the buildup to his orgasm, and it too every fibre of his being to pull Nagito's head away by the hair. Nagito gasped for air, looking up at Hajime with squinted, red eyes.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" His voice was gravelly and tired.

Hajime's chest heaved, "nothing, it's nothing I was just," he tried to collect himself, "I was gonna cum."

Nagito smirked, wiping drool away from his mouth with his bare wrist, "why did you stop me? Please, I want to swallow your cum, Hinata."

Jesus Christ, if Nagito's plan was to make him bust through words alone he was on the right track.

"I want to make you feel good too," Hajime edged his eyes away from meeting Nagito's."

Nagito laughed with his ruined voice, "you really are too kind, Hinata."

Hajime looked Nagito up and down thoroughly, "can I undress you?"

Nagito bit his lip, rising to his feet. Standing up, Nagito towered over Hajime. He couldn't help but find it extremely hot, standing physically in the shadow of someone taller than him that had to look down to meet his eyes. 

"If you're okay with seeing a body as ugly as mine, I'd be delighted to be undressed by you, Hinata."

"Stop it, you're not ugly." Hajime replied bluntly. "I'd really like to show you how beautiful I think you are."

Hajime couldn't believe himself. Nagito had just asked him to literally use his mouth like a sex toy and now Hajime was trying to be tender and caring.

Nagito looked away, expression teetering on shyness before steering back to an excited apprehension. 

"Hinata, you really are kind."

Hajime pulled at the bottom of Nagito's shirt, pulling it up gently over his head and taking in the stretch of white skin now exposed, from his hipbones to the gentle indentations where his ribs were, the dip of his navel and two, flushed nipples. Hajime moved to cress his sides, stroking gently over the smooth skin there and eliciting a shiver from Nagito. When Hajime's hands crept up to his chest to thumb over his nipples gently, Nagito made a sound that sounded like a low whine that he surpressed halfway. 

"I want to hear your voice," Hajime said, guiding Nagito to sit back down on the bed. He played with the two pink buds carefully, leaning in to kiss Nagito deeply. Nagito moaned breathily into the kiss.

"Are they sensitive?"

Nagito bit Hajime's lip as he rolled his nipple between his finger and thumb gently. 

Nagito pulled away, "no," he whispered as he rested his head in the crook of Hajime's neck. 

"Are you sure?" Hajime asked as he pinched with his left hand, hearing the stifled moan barely escape Nagito.

Nagito lifted his head, "Hajime, come on."

Hajime stilled at the sound of his given name. Nagito's voice was low and sultry, and though he couldn't see his face from the way they were positioned, Hajime could tell Nagito had that same, stupid sexy look on his face. 

"You said you'd undress me," Nagito sounded as if he was bordering on whining. 

Hajime moved back, "fine then, let me undo your belt."

Nagito knelt on the bed while Hajime unfastened his belt, followed by his jeans which were then awkwardly pulled down. Nagito sat in his boxers, his cock was straining plain as day against the fabric with a decently large wet spot near the front. Hajime didn't know where to look. 

"Do you want me to take these off?" Nagito looked at Hajime teasingly.

Hajime didn't give a reply, he simply hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear and guided them down his long, pale legs. Nagito sat with his legs together, knees to his chest as he looked at Hajime. 

"Yours too."

Geez, when did Nagito get so demanding? Hajime complied, shucking off his considerably looser jeans and boxers, leaving the both of them naked and feeling a little awkward.

Nagito smiled, content that they were both now on the same page. "What did you have in mind?" 

Hajime blanked for a second, realising he had no idea. He knew he wanted to do so many things to Nagito, so many things he couldn't verbalise due to sheer embarrassment. 

"Do you want to fuck me?"

Hajime felt crushed by the weight of his own bluntness yet again. Way to get into the mood.

Nagito's face offered only a split second of intrigue before resetting to his default nonchalance. He laughed, "I wouldn't have taken you for the type to want to receive, Hinata, and here I was psyching myself up!" 

Hajime blushed and crinkled his eyes, "that's," why did Nagito always have to do this to him? "I don't care, I can do either, I just didn't want to make you feel pressured is all."

Nagito smiled slyly, "well, what would you prefer, Hinata? I'm not too picky myself."

Hajime really hated being put on the spot for decisions, he stared in silence with his face still heated and red before Nagito opened his mouth again. 

"You look a little indecisive. How about this, you top this time and next time we can switch!"

Next time. They hadn't even finished up and Hajime was already getting excited over a 'next time'. 

He nodded, "sounds good to me. As long as you're okay with it." He put on a blasé attitude on the exterior but inside he was freaking out a little at the idea of pleasing Nagito. He knew he was probably gonna suck, and knowing Nagito he'd pretend to like it anyway. This was so embarrassing, why was he like this?

Nagito turned over to rummage in the bedside drawer, giving Hajime a full view of his ass. He returned, seconds later with a bottle of lube and a condom in hand. Swallowing down the new information that Nagito happened to have those in his cottage and that the bottle was half empty, Hajime gratefully accepted both. He positioned himself between Nagito's legs, slicking up a couple of fingers.

He'd never done this before, and only a couple of times to himself for a matter of fact. Uneasy tension sat on his shoulders as he circled his hole, easing the muscles and preparing to inch his middle finger inside Nagito, who only gave a loud sigh in return. He eased it in and out slowly, rubbing Nagito's outer thigh with his other hand. 

Nagito broke the silence, "although it's a little embarrassing, I should probably warn you about something."

Hajime looked up to look him in the face curiously.

"I can be a little... loud."

Nagito's face gave a small crumb of shame, despite Hajime finding the fact extremely hot.

Nagito giggled shyly before he moved his attention back to Hajime's easy movements. He gasped when Hajime added another finger slowly, moving in and out yet again before curling his fingers experimentally. This caused Nagito to give a breathy, high pitched moan.

"Ah...there, Hajime."

Hajime continued to work his fingers in and out, stretching Nagito little by little as he grazed the spot that made him shudder repeatedly with every stroke. 

Hajime withdrew both digits, wiping the excess lube on the bedsheets haphazardly. He couldn't be bothered to consider hygiene, he was too heated. 

Hajime sat back and unwrapped the condom carefully, he'd never put one on before and so was a little clumsy when it came to rolling it on. The sensation of it was strange and alien though he had heard that some people get UTIs from not using protection, this fact was highly unappealing as he found himself to be a bit of a hypochondriac at times. 

He grabbed the bottle of lube again, slathering a decent amount onto his cock before hooking his hands under Nagito's thighs, wrapping them around his waist. 

"Are you ready?" 

Nagito nodded, cupping his cheek and kissing him softly. 

"Tell me if it hurts, okay?" Hajime lined himself up carefully, pushing in ever so slowly. He watched Nagito's expression intently, watching him flicker between excitement and discomfort. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he breathed deeply, "it's just a lot thicker than fingers, I suppose," he laughed.

Hajime smiled, giving Nagito time to adjust before sinking in another inch or two. Nagito was taking it quite well, his grimace softening after a while into a look of lust. He pushed further after a while, bottoming out inside Nagito and meeting the soft skin of his ass with his pelvis.

Nagito groaned, "ah... it's all the way inside," he bit his lip, looking down at where they were connected. Hajime flushed at hearing Nagito's voice wobble slightly. He took in a deep breath before pulling out and thrusting back in slowly. 

Nagito moaned, wrapping his arms around Hajime's neck and pulling him close. Hajime responded by kissing his lips, jaw and neck as he thrusted at a steady pace, his heavy breathing and Nagito's moaning filling the room. 

As he quickened his pace, Nagito's breathing became more and more erratic, his loud noises of pleasure breaking up and mixing with jumbled words, "ah...Hajime, god..." Hajime watched Nagito tilt his head back, his eyes rolling upwards out of pleasure. Hajime thrusted particularly sharply, the sound of flesh on flesh gradually becoming louder. 

"Fuck, Nagito..."

"Ah, Hajime... you said my name," he wrapped his legs tightly around Hajime's waist.

"Nagito, fuck, it's a pretty name, you're so pretty-"

Nagito was moaning directly in his ear now from how close they were, Hajime fucking loved the blissed out sounds he was making. Who knew someone as polite and mellow as Nagito could make such dirty, slutty sounds.

Hajime sat up, pulling up Nagito's thighs and pushing his legs towards his chest, "hold your legs like that."

Nagito did as he was told, holding his thighs with both hands, allowing Hajime to reach even deeper than he thought possible. He let out a long, satisfied moan when Hajime grazed his prostate. 

"There?" Hajime was panting, gripping Nagito's slender hips as he thrusted more and more wildly. 

"Ahhh, yes! Right there!"

Nagito was right when he said he was loud, not to mention verbal, "god, fuck me Hajime, please," he sobbed breathily. 

Hajime began to sweat from the exertion of fucking Nagito, nailing him into the mattress with loud, obscene slapping sounds. 

He caught his breath for a few moments, pulling out and slapping the side of Nagito's ass gently, "turn over."

Nagito obeyed, turning onto his stomach and sticking his ass up to offer to Hajime. 

Hajime wasted no time before inserting himself into Nagito yet again, sinking in fully before thrusting sharply. He repositioned a few times, trying different angles before he heard Nagito cry out yet again. He aimed for that spot with every thrust, listening to Nagito's muffled screams into his pillow as he railed him.

He yanked Nagito's head up by his hair, pulling his reddened, tear streaked face out of his pillow so that he could hear his voice yet again. 

"You're taking it so well," Hajime breathed. 

"Yes, yes, anything for Hajime, I love it!"

"Yeah? Tell me how much you love it," Hajime groaned. Despite the layer of rubber, it felt incredible to be gripped so tightly by Nagito. All of his worried and anxiety from before melted away in the moment as he savagely pounded into Nagito over and over, hearing his pleasured cries below him as he fucked his brains out. 

"I love it so much, I love your cock," he gasped for air between moans, "I love cock in my ass!"

Hajime felt like he was going to explode, Nagito's dirty talk could finish him alone.

Without thinking, Hajime struck Nagito's left ass cheek with his open palm. He vaguely regretted not asking first, but the way Nagito was practically screaming in pleasure told him that there was no reason to worry. He couldn't remember ever being so horny in his life, he pulled Nagito's hair back hard and spanked him again. 

"God, shit, fuck, Hajime!" 

Something about hearing Nagito curse was strange yet at the same time incredibly hot, he never seemed to do it in any other situation but now he was getting his ass destroyed he was as foul mouthed as ever. 

He gasped, heaving in deep breaths between his loud moaning to speak, "Hajime, do you want to know a secret?"

"What?" Hajime panted.

"I can cum just from this you know," he let out a low moan, "I don't have to touch myself, that's how good it feels."

Hajime felt his cock throb at the thought of that, slamming into Nagito harder than ever, hitting his prostate dead on every time. Nagito was a mess below him, tears streaming down his face as he breathed loudly.

"Hajime, I'm so close," His body was quivering all over, his hole gripping him tighter every time he ploughed into him. 

"Fuck, I think I am too."

Hajime could feel the burning hot coiling in his stomach, he was reaching his tether quickly. It wasn't long before Nagito gasped loudly, shaking intensely and tightening up around Hajime's cock. His body went rigid, arching his back while letting out a loud, satisfied moan. It went on for a lot longer than he would've expected, his body stiffening and shaking as he came harder than Hajime had thought possible. 

Hajime felt his orgasm wash over him before he had time to even think, stars appeared in his vision as warm sticky cum filling the condom. He gave his last few languid thrusts, completely spent. He gasped for air, his entire body quivering after the workout he'd just had. Nagito looked a lot worse off, lying completely face down on the bed with his face buried in pillows, his body still trembling. 

Hajime peeled off the uncomfortably sticky condom and tossed it into the trash, grabbing a tissue to wipe off any excess with shaking hands. He climbed into the bed next to Nagito, pulling the cover over the top of them.

"You still wanna top next time?" He smiled, admiring Nagito's half asleep face on the pillow next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess whos gay and horny lol

It was a couple of days until Nagito stopped walking with a limp. Hajime cringed at how clear the obvious cause was to the others, staring intently down at his plate every mealtime in order to avoid the gazes of anyone else in the cafeteria. Nagito would smile and make polite conversation as if nothing was off, that was until they'd get up to leave and Hajime would overhear the brief gossiping whispers of his classmates that assumed he was out of earshot. 

It frustrated him, but at the same time it was exciting. He'd never done anything like it before, the whole experience was new and pleasantly thrilling. His mind often tended to wander over to the night him and Nagito spent together, reigniting the spark of heat in his stomach every time he was reminded of it.

He lay awake at night every night since then, jerking his cock at the thought of Nagito's slim, perfect build, his enticing grey eyes and sultry voice right in his ear- tonight would be no different it seemed. He covered his mouth with his hand, laying back on his bed. 

He couldn't help but grow hard in his jeans when he imagined him on his knees on the floor before him, lips wrapped around his dick as he swallows him down desperately. His mouth is so warm and wet, although a little clumsy as he attempts to keep a steady rhythm. It felt good nevertheless, in fact it felt better that Nagito was just as inexperienced as him. It made him feel less nervous and besides, it was a little endearing. 

He edged his hands down to his belt, undoing it in a hurry as he felt his face grow hot. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he freed his half-hard cock, fantasizing about Nagito being there to do it for him again. He imagined Nagito's teasing gaze as he'd wrap his slender hand around him before pumping slowly. He could practically feel Nagito's hot breath on his neck as he'd jerk his sensitive cock; his heart thudded in his chest when the image of Nagito climbing on top of him flooded his mind.

He'd straddle his lap, grinding his ass down on his exposed cock before unzipping his fly to free his own cock, taking them both in his fist and pumping them. He broke into a full sweat at the thought. 

Hajime's breath grew ragged, catching in his chest as his hand worked faster. He was growing desperate, he could feel the orgasm building in his lower stomach as he chased it impatiently. He moaned shakily, he couldn't stop himself from gasping Nagito's name under his breath, "Nagito... ah, Nagito..."

He moved his hand faster, aware of his laboured breathing as he pleasured himself quickly; he could feel his climax approach distantly and he was desperate to reach it swiftly. He shuddered, precum building up at the head of his cock as he massaged it with his thumb. Pleasure coursed through his veins at the sensation, he was so needy to release after thinking of all of these dirty scenarios. He could barely slow down, his grip on himself tightening as his movements intensified. 

He was close, he wanted to cum so badly, just a little more and he would-

There was a knock at the door. 

Hajime's heart leaped into his throat, instinctively covering himself at the sudden noise. He swallowed the lump in his throat, thankful his dignity was still intact and that the guest hadn't let themself in as he was somewhat used to.

He groaned in frustration, unhappy to have to blue ball himself in order to answer the door. He prayed that whoever it was would leave quickly so that he could get back to it, zipping up his pants and walking over to the door. 

He opened the door, still sweaty and attempting to even out his breathing when he peered out to see who it was. He was surprised by the sight of Nagito, looking bashful and apologetic.

"Hello, Hinata. I hope I'm not bothering you, I know you don't like to be visited suddenly like this."

Hajime coughed, he didn't exactly mind having a visitor if it was Nagito, "don't worry about it, what do you want?"

Nagito smiled politely, "may I come in?"

Hajime looked around shiftily before stepping back to allow Nagito in. He followed after him, stepping into his cottage as Hajime shut the door behind him.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" Hajime wiped his sweaty bangs out of his face with the back of his hand, averting Nagito's gaze.

"If I'm being honest, Hinata, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I thought I'd stop by and pay you a visit," he looked unsure of himself briefly, "though, I understand if you're bothered by my presence. I can see you were probably very busy." Nagito's eyes glanced downwards for a split second as he said that, smiling when he met Hajime's eyes again. 

Hajime attempted to cover his crotch self-consciously, aware that he was still very much semi-hard in his sloppily fastened jeans. He knew by the look on Nagito's face that he knew, and there was no point hiding it. 

Nagito closed the space between them and cupped his cheek, his touch faint enough to barely be felt. Hajime reddened, making a small, stuttered noise. Nagito was a decent few inches taller than him nowadays, barely scraping 6' as he left Hajime in the dust at his usual 5'8. 

Nagito's hand drifted downwards, gently tugging his tie as he grabbed it. Hajime gasped under his breath, "what are you doing?"

Nagito grinned with half-lidded eyes, "I couldn't help but notice how you enjoyed this last time," Nagito said with another gently tug of his tie.

Hajime screwed his eyes shut, his face unbearably hot, "how on Earth do you notice things like that?" Hajime knew Nagito was observant but it still scared him to the core how much he was able to pick up just from small interactions sometimes. Nagito simply laughed breathily. 

"Really, it's not all that surprising that you like being pulled around, Hinata."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hajime sounded a little too defensive as Nagito's grin darkened. 

"So defensive," Nagito teased.

"I am not!" Hajime flushed, "It's just," he bit his lip. He wanted to deny the butterflies in his stomach every time Nagito stood over him like this, to smother his anxiety like a blanket over a hot fire. "Are you just here to tease me?"

Nagito released his tie, putting his hands up with an apologetic grin, "sorry, sorry! I should've known I'd be nothing but a nuisance to you."

Hajime cocked an eyebrow, "you're not a nuisance, I'm glad to see you. I'm just," Hajime gulped, "I've been thinking of you a lot too," he finally settled on what to say. 

"Really now?" Nagito's face lit up. 

Hajime chuckled, scratching the back of his head, "yeah!"

"What were you thinking about exactly?" 

Hajime's lip switched upwards in an uneasy smile. "Why don't you tell me, first?" 

Nagito looked down at his shoes, Hajime couldn't tell whether it was a by-product of him thinking, or if he was feeling bashful. Then again, embarrassment seemed a little too pedestrian for someone like Nagito.

"I was thinking of what a nice time we had together," he finally said. "When we made love," if Hajime didn't know any better, he could've sworn he detected the faintest pink glow on Nagito's cheeks. 

Hajime was surprised by his wording. As he remembered it, they'd gone at it like a couple of animals that'd been deprived on human contact their entire lives. If that was Nagito's idea of 'love making' then more power to him. It was kind of cute, he supposed. 

"I want to do more with you, Hajime. Not just because I want you, but because... I really do love you," he smiled, the rosy shade of his cheeks intensifying when he met Hajime's eyes. Fuck, Nagito could pull off being cute just as well as he could be suggestive. 

Hajime moved towards Nagito and kissed him awkwardly, putting one hand in his hair to feel its soft downy texuture. "I love you too," he said after breaking away.

The two made their way awkwardly to the bed, not wanting to break apart for too long as they continued to kiss hastily. Nagito gasped when Hajime began to lick over the faded bruises along Nagito's neck. 

Hajime's cock throbbed painfully in his jeans when Nagito ghosted his hand over his crotch. He'd basically edged himself beforehand and now he felt as if the slightest touch would send him over the edge. He let out a small moan unintentionally, instantly grabbing Nagito's attention. There was something different in his eyes when Hajime looked up, slightly embarrassed to have made such a noise around Nagito. 

Nagito moved his hand again, palming the front of his pants painfully slow. Hajime gritted his teeth in determination, he did not want to embarrass like that himself again.

Nagito laughed when he released his breath, Nagito's hand resting on his lower abdomen. "Come on, Hinata, there's no need to be uptight. I just want to hear your pretty voice," god damn that seductive tone of his all the way to hell. 

Hajime sighed a little too loudly as Nagito's hands teased the fabric again, "poor Hinata, you must be so worked up, you had to stop playing with yourself just to answer the door for little old me. You must be painfully hard by now." His eyes were foggy with lust as he stared at Hajime with intensity. 

"It's fine," Hajime breathed. 

Nagito made a face that was somewhat like a mockery of a pout, "Hinata must be dying to release."

Hajime's chest rose and fell, sweat rolling down his face, "I'm-" he let out a loud moan when Nagito pressed his palm down harder against the bulge of his achy, leaking cock. 

Nagito sighed. "What a beautiful noise," he bit his lip. 

Hajime felt like he wanted to curl up and die. 

Nagito unbuttoned Hajime's jeans, slowly and steadily peeling them down to his mid thighs along with his underwear. His cock rested against his tummy, flushed and throbbing with its need for attention. Precum was oozing from the tip, rolling down a particularly pronounced vein on the shaft. 

Hajime felt completely exposed before Nagito's wandering eyes. "Wow, your little Hinata is so excited!"

Hajime had to stifle a laugh. Despite his best efforts to be sexy, Nagito was still his usual, odd self. Nagito laughed, his eyes crinkling the way they did when he smiled genuinely. 

Hajime was snapped back to reality when he felt Nagito grip him gently, moving his hand painfully slowly up towards the head. It felt unbearably good, even the minimal amount of contact Nagito was giving him drove him absolutely crazy. He'd been on edge for what must have been the better part on an hour now, and he wanted nothing more to empty himself into Nagito's hand. 

"I can tell you really want to cum, don't you?" He did. He wanted it so, so bad he felt as if he'd explode if he was denied it a second longer. The need to release was embedded in every cell in his body, his mind hardwired to think about one thing; fuck, mate, reproduce. He couldn't resist his own urges, raising his hips in an attempt to fuck Nagito's fist. He was met with a firm hand pushing his chest down to the bed. 

He was caught by surprise by the unusually dominant action, "if you want my help, you're going to lie there and take what I give you, okay?" Nagito's voice was soft and sweet in contrast wit his words. Hajime felt his cock pulse in Nagito's hand. 

"Hm?" Nagito looked expectantly. Hajime hadn't realised he'd actually wanted an answer.

"Yes," he sighed. He could feel the sweat building on his forehead. 

Hajime gaped up at him as he shifted to straddle Hajime's thighs on the bed. He sat himself down, thankfully it wasn't too uncomfortable considering he didn't weigh much. Nagito peered down at Hajime, moving his hand down again towards the base. Hajime couldn't control his breathing as Nagito's hand creeped up yet again to the head. Hajime groaned when he gently massaged the slit with his thumb, slicking it with precum. 

He slowly massaged his cock, moving from the very base up to the tip before thumbing over the slit repeatedly before moving down again. He did this over and over, moving at a snails pace as he looked at Hajime with sly, foxy eyes. 

Hajime felt his end approaching, his legs shook slightly under Nagito's weight as he felt the warmth slowly begin to spread in his abdomen, climbing higher and higher to the peak. He desperately tried everything in his willpower to stop himself from moving his hips, even resorting to biting down on his index finger. He felt the heat grow until it was unbearable, his climax approaching, getting closer and closer- 

Nagito removed his hand. 

He practically whined, feeling his achy, neglected cock slap against his stomach.

"Why would you do that?" Hajime covered his face with his arm, feeling as if he could cry. 

"I'm sorry Hinata," Nagito's words dripped with amused mockery. 

Hajime moved to take his cock in his own hand, only stopping when Nagito slapped it away suddenly. "Don't touch," Nagito scolded. 

He removed his arm from his face in surprise, seeing Nagito's smirk plain as day on his face. 

Nagito leaned down to kiss Hajime's sweaty forehead. His skin was hot all over, not to mention extremely sensitive. 

"If you want to cum, you have to be good for me, okay?"

Hajime looked at Nagito sceptically. He just really wanted to release, his dick was so sore with the abuse and neglect that he'd agree to anything if it meant he could finish. He nodded, averting his gaze. 

"Good boy. Sit up."

Hajime obeyed, shifting into a sitting position to see Nagito standing by the side of the bed, unzipping his fly and pulling out his own cock. It was a little skinnier and shorter than Hajime's yet still decently veiny. A trail of white hair ran from the base up to his navel that Hajime couldn't help but find cute. Well, it would be if Nagito wasn't being so mean right now. 

He gave his cock a slow couple of tugs, making sure Hajime was watching. His hands were so skinny and nimble. Hajime's heart rate increased, he wished they were wrapped around his dick instead.

"Be a good boy and get me off with your mouth," Hajime couldn't pretend it didn't drive him insane when Nagito was being dominant like this, he'd do just about anything if Nagito used that voice on him. Though he doubted he could ever admit that if he wanted his pride to remain intact. 

Hajime slowly moved to sit on his knees on the edge of the bed, taking the first inch or so of Nagito's cock in his mouth. He'd never done this before, and the smell, taste and sensation were all new to him. It wasn't bad, but it definitely didn't taste the way he'd expected it to when he licked a stripe over the slit of Nagito's dick, tasting the build-up of precum there. 

Nagito moaned lowly, petting Hajime's hair with deft fingers. Hajime attempted to follow what Nagito had done to him, edging more and more of the tall man's cock into his mouth. He bobbed his head slowly, adjusting to the new sensation as quickly as possible. He tried to avoid skimming his length with his teeth at all costs, yet his inexperienced clumsiness made it difficult. 

He reached the base, gagging violently off of a sudden when he felt the tip hit the back of his throat. he pulled off, coughing a couple of times as Nagito looked down at him in shock. 

"Are you alright? Try not to push yourself too hard, Hinata."

Hajime nodded, "yeah, I'm fine," he said with tears in his eyes. He got back to it as soon as he swallowed the frog in his throat, taking Nagito's dick in one hand. 

Nagito moaned when Hajime finally found his footing, sucking on his cock at an even pace and occasionally looking up to study Nagito's facial expression. 

Nagito moved his hips ever so slightly in time with Hajime, careful to not choke him. He rolled his eyes back when Hajime got the hang of taking him in deeper, moaning around his dick and sending vibrations through the head. 

Nagito's breathing was ragged, his gentle thrusting and breathy moans became more and more excited as he felt himself reaching his peak. He looked down at Hajime just as he was about to cum, feeling the familiar hot feeling in his abdomen. 

Hajime pulled back at the very last moment, giving him a sly expression. 

"What do you think you're doing, Hinata," Nagito smirked. 

"I just thought you should get a taste of your own medicine," he said as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Nagito looked at him with a neutral expression. "Well, I did say you'd only get to cum if you were good, so it's your loss really."

Hajime sat on the bed, "what are you gonna do? You can't stop me."

Nagito climbed on the bed, pulling Hajime's jeans and boxers down his legs until they were completely off before throwing them to the ground behind him. Hajime watched him, feeling his heartrate increase at the unreadable look on Nagito's face. 

He unbuttoned his shirt next after undoing his tie, discarding the button up to the ground. 

"I think you'll find I can," Nagito teased as he straightened out the green tie in front of Hajime. Hajime flushed at the suggestion. 

"But I suppose I'd only do that if it was okay with you." 

Hajime bit his lip, this was his second time ever having sex and he was already considering letting someone tie him up. He couldn't lie, in his (extremely horny) mind the idea sounded incredible, though he was aware of how fast things were moving. He finally decided, to hell with it. 

"It's okay with me," Hajime gave Nagito an assured look.

"oh, excellent," Nagito cleared his throat, "I suppose we should come up with some kind of safe word, though."

Hajime thought, "how about 'stop'?" It wasn't the most creative choice, though it would work for now. 

Nagito shrugged, "perfect!"

Hajime leaned back into position, getting comfortable on the double bed as Nagito took his wrists in his hand, pulling them high above his head. Nagito seemed to be done before he knew it, securing his hands to the headboard with his tie surprisingly fast. He couldn't help but wonder how Nagito got so good at tying up limbs. 

He felt more exposed and vulnerable than ever, lying completely naked with his hands restrained before Nagito made him completely at his partner's will. The idea both intimidated and excited him. 

Nagito took the backs of his knees in his hands, raising his legs towards his chest. Hajime couldn't figure out exactly what he was thinking, though he couldn't help but feel extremely insecure at his lower area being exposed to Nagito. 

Nagito moved one hand, and Hajime kept his leg in position. He gasped when he felt Nagito circle his hole with one, slim digit. 

"Is this okay, Hajime?" Nagito's tone was earnest, as was the look on his face. 

Hajime turned his reddened face to the side, "yeah," he felt extremely embarrassed to be touched somewhere like that. It was, well, taboo! 

"Are you sure?" Nagito seemed less earnest and more teasing. 

"Yes, why?"

"Your face doesn't look so sure," Nagito said in a sing-song voice. 

"It's just, I'm not used to it, okay?"

"I understand Hinata, I'll be very gentle!"

Hajime relaxed his shoulders a little. There was no reason to feel tense with Nagito, never mind embarrassed. He'd watched Nagito take him in the ass just a couple of days ago with the enthusiasm of an experienced whore, why should he feel so uptight?

A noise caught in his throat when he felt Nagito lean down suddenly, licking his entrance experimentally. 

"How about this?"

Hajime's mind was racing, being touched and being licked were two completely different things, and Hajime hadn't expected it so suddenly. Still, it caused butterflies in his stomach to flutter and shiver when he felt the poke of Nagito's incredibly wet tongue against his asshole. 

"Mhm," he sighed, deciding to trust Nagito and let go of his pride just for now. 

Nagito rimmed the outer muscles with his tongue gently before pushing in ever so slightly with the tip of his tongue. Hajime gasped, he couldn't help but feel as if Nagito was asserting himself over him subtly as he trembled in his grasp. Nagito rubbed the backs of his thighs soothingly as he fucked him gently with his tongue. He pulled out occasionally to plant a wet kiss to the outside of his hole. 

Hajime gritted his teeth, breathing heavily through his nose as he allowed Nagito to eat him out. He knew for a fact he was going to feel painfully embarrassed the next day. 

All of a sudden, Nagito's head popped back up between his legs. His wispy white bangs hung over his eyes as well as framing his flushed cheeks. 

"Do you like it?"

Hajime cleared his throat, "uhm, yes." He shifted his eyes away, looking anywhere except directly at Nagito. Nagito smiled after hearing Hajime's approval. 

"You don't happen to have any lubrication, do you?"

Hajime caught onto what Nagito was suggesting, "I have some lotion in the drawer to the left," he said, nodding his head in the direction of the drawer. 

Nagito smiled appreciatively, climbing over to grab the bottle of plain, unscented hand lotion out of the wooden nightstand. He stood and removed his shoes and jeans while he was at it. He squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers after settling between Hajime's legs again, tracing circles around Hajime's entrance. Hajime jumped, "fuck, its cold!"

Nagito chuckled apologetically, "sorry! It'll warm up soon."

Nagito gently eased one finger inside, hearing Hajime hiss through his teeth. He rubbed his thigh again, "I know, I know," he planted a kiss on his cheek, feeling Hajime's tense jaw underneath. 

Hajime attempted to wrap his legs around Nagito, only to be pushed down gently by Nagito. 

"I'm sorry. It'll be easier for you like this," Nagito repositioned his legs backwards and apart, pulling his muscles tight. "It doesn't hurt, does it?"

Hajime found it amusing how Nagito could switch between being cruel and caring, the look of concern on his face appearing genuine. "No, it's just...new to me."

It was rather uncomfortable, he'd only fingered himself once or twice out of curiosity and even then it wasn't for long. He toughed the unpleasant burn out by clenching his jaw tight, accepting the gentle peppering of kisses Nagito planted on his forehead and cheeks gratefully. 

He felt Nagito slip in another finger slowly, causing him to hum lowly at the slight sting it brought to his lower abdomen. He was struggling to see how Nagito had enjoyed this so much. 

"It'll feel better in a little while, Hinata," Nagito brushed his sweaty bangs out of his face for him, "but if you'd like to stop, just say so."

It took a while of Nagito's slow, gentle fingering for the pain to subside and become milder. Nagito squeezed a little more lotion onto his hand in order to dull the feeling of him adding another digit as much as possible. It was considerably easier to get used to this time around, and he could feel himself loosen around Nagito's fingers. 

Slowly but surely, it started to feel- good? He enjoyed the feeling of being so full, especially since it was Nagito taking care of him. He wasn't expecting the intense pleasurable sensation that came rather sharply when Nagito hooked his fingers towards the inside of his abdomen. 

Nagito laughed, "is that good?"

Hajime groaned shyly, "more of that."

Nagito obliged, gently massaging Hajime's prostate as he moaned breathily before him. Precum oozed from the head of his cock, leaking profusely as Nagito stimulated his most intimate parts.

Before he was ready, Nagito withdrew his messy fingers. "do you want to go all the way?" He looked at Hajime from his crouched position. 

Hajime nodded, dizzy from the new sensations Nagito was showing him. 

"Do you want me to use a condom?"

Hajime thought, realising he didn't have one on hand. "I don't have one," he admitted groggily, "I don't mind as long as you don't."

Nagito looked at him side-on, grinning as he uncapped the bottle of lotion once again. He slathered a generous amount on himself before lining himself up with Hajime's swollen hole. 

"Are you sure you want to? It's not too late to stop at any point," Nagito said, holding his t-shirt up with one hand and holding his cock in the other. 

"Yes- yes I'm sure," Hajime assured almost impatiently. 

Nagito pushed in slowly, watching Hajime tilt his head back in discomfort. 

"There you go," he sighed as he continued until he filled Hajime completely. Hajime had no way to push Nagito away with his hands tied above his head, meaning he had no choice but to take his entire length all at once. 

"You can do it, Hinata," Nagito kissed up Hajime's jaw in a line. Hajime gave a low groan in reply. Nagito stayed still in order to give Hajime time to adjust, thumbing over one of his nipples playfully. 

Over time, the burn subsided significantly and Hajime sighed, "you can move," he said, still slightly unsure though willing to trust Nagito. 

Nagito started at a slow, steady pace. Hajime's arms began to ache with fatigue only slightly, not to mention the ache in his neglected cock and the deepening heaviness of his balls. 

Nagito began to thrust quicker, panting and moaning due to the pleasure. Hajime groaned, excited by the sensation of Nagito getting off inside him. "God, Hajime, you're really tight," he laughed in between breathy moans. 

Hajime cursed loudly when he felt Nagito hit that sensitive spot, "fuck!"

Nagito pulled his legs to wrap around his waist, "yeah, do you like that?"

Hajime bit his lip, turning his head to the side and clenching his eyes closed. The room was filled with the sounds of the two men's loud, laboured breathing and pleasured gasps. Nagito was considerably quieter than when he was taking, get he still lavished Hajime with praise under his breath. 

"You look so good, Hajime, you're so good for me," he began to move faster, rocking into Hajime's hips and filling the room with a loud slapping sound. Hajime bit his lip harder, feeling the intense pleasure in his gut as Nagito fucked into his overly sensitive prostate. 

His cock was leaking precum all over his stomach in plain sight on Nagito, yet he made no moves or attempts to touch him. It was unbearable, he wanted nothing more than to reach down and stroke himself to completion but the tie around his wrists made it completely impossible. 

"What's wrong, Hajime? Are you feeling frustrated?" Nagito panted above him. He seemed a little worn out, probably because of how out of shape he was. 

Hajime didn't bother gracing his question with an answer, planting his feet on Nagito's thighs. "Shut up."

"My, Hajime, you are restless," Nagito said, thrusting sharply into the deepest part of Hinata. Hajime keened involuntarily, seeing the exact moment Nagito's expression changed from exhausted pleasure to a new spark of hot lust at the sound. Nagito leaned over Hajime, kissing him desperately until they both almost drowned in each other. 

Nagito fucked into him hard, breathing heavily so close to Hajime that he could feel his breath on his face. Hajime let out shallow, breathy moans every time Nagito thrusted inside him; he saw stars on on the backs of his eyelids every time he shut his eyes. 

"Hajime, I'm going to-" Nagito said between heaving breaths, his bangs plastered to his forehead with sweat, "I'm going to cum!"

Hajime cursed, "fuck! Nagito, cum inside," he couldn't believe himself, "cum inside me." He didn't have enough wit left in him to hate himself for his request, he instead tilted his head back in pleasure as he felt the tell-tale twitch of Nagito's cock deep inside him. 

Nagito gave a low groan, riding out his orgasm as the overwhelmingly hot cum filled Hajime's insides. He chuckled breathily, still close enough to Hajime's face to plant sloppy kisses on his lips. Hajime returned his kisses, chest heaving.

Nagito pulled out, limp and completely spent. He was sweaty, red and still out of breath when he straddled Hajime clumsily. 

Hajime felt a strong tingling in his abdomen when Nagito took his cock at the base. "I want to ride you until you cum," Nagito panted. 

Hajime could practically hear sirens in his mind, he wanted it more than anything he'd ever wanted in his life - it took every cell in his body to not buck upwards into Nagito's hand again. 

He watched Nagito prepare himself haphazardly, giving a weary smile to Hajime before finally, at long last taking his length inside him. He sighed when he reached the base, sitting on top of Hajime. 

Hajime could've sobbed, the intense surge of pleasure in his groin combined with the animalistic instinct inside him made it flat out impossible to control himself as he thrusted upwards. Nagito keened, lifting himself in time with Hajime's thrusting and rolling his hips back down again. He moaned loudly every time he came down, taking Hajime's weeping cock in its entirety inside him. 

Hajime couldn't stop the string of curses from falling from his mouth as he panted, unable to take his eyes off of Nagito's slender body on top of him. He felt so fucking good around him, so good he couldn't think straight; hell, he couldn't remember his own name at this point!

Whether Nagito was talking to him or not he couldn't tell, he was too lost in the insane pleasure of him riding his throbbing, aching cock. 

Finally, at long last he could feel sweet release nearing. He would've feared the idea of Nagito pulling off last second, denying him of his orgasm once again if it weren't for how completely and utterly spent he looked. He felt his insides tighten, his entire body going tense as he tipped over the edge - it was probably the most glorious, intense, full-body experience he'd ever had. He wasn't aware of the sounds he was making nor the intense shaking of his limbs as nothing but dense black-blue-green light clouded his senses. 

"Holy fuck, Hajime, there's so much-" was all he could hear as his vision slowly returned. He came down from his high gradually, regaining a small sense of awareness.

Nagito sat back slightly when Hajime's soft dick slipped out of him, allowing the massive amount of cum to pour out of his used hole. 

"Ah! Hajime, your bedsheets!"

Huh? Hajime was way too tired to care. In fact, tired would be an understatement, whatever he just went through felt as if it had sucked the life out of him for the next 20 years. He watched, only half-conscious as Nagito stood up as carefully as he could to rush to the bathroom, returning with a couple of towels. 

He cleaned himself up with one, then used the other to mop up Hajime's chest and backside. He threw them aside into a nearby hamper before realising he had yet to untie Hajime. 

"Ah! sorry," he said apologetically before loosening the tie around his wrists. Hajime's arms fell loosely, feeling as if they were full of sand as Hajime smiled wearily at Nagito. 

"Thanks, Nagito."

Nagito smiled, eyes crinkling, "no need to thank me, Hajime," he said before climbing into the bed next to him. The two of them fell asleep in minutes, sleeping like rocks in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> omg i might do more chapters comment if u like this and drop a suggestion maybe


End file.
